Liam Black
Name: Liam Black Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Liam is a boy of many interests. Some interests of his tend to stick, while a vast majority are merely passing phases. Throughout the years, he’s maintained an interest in science, mostly centered on anatomy and chemistry. He loves to see how things tick, what makes up the human body, the best way to tear it down. He loves finding ways to cause chaos that most students his age wouldn’t be too interested in learning, such as acids that cut through floors, and a hidden bomb beneath a neighbor’s patio. Liam also loves to write. Writing is one of his main hobbies, something nearly as time-consuming as his love for science. While he may be good at hiding his darker emotions, it is mostly because of his writing. He uses it to get away from the world, to express himself, and it always turns out to be very dark. His writing is full of horror, gore, any acts of revenge he wishes he could get out, but is smart enough to know not to. Another hobby that takes place just below writing, is his study of weaponry in all forms. He spends what free time he has left taking classes on fighting and constructing weapons from metals and the like. He is not yet a master, but he is very passionate in learning and studies outside of classes as much as he can. Swords and knives are his main focus in this hobby, and while he still has yet to master any fancy-looking moves, he knows the basics. Appearance: Liam is of average height with a thin, lean build. However, this does not mean he’s got spectacular muscle definition and six-pack abs. Now matter how hard he tries, or how hard he exercises, it never seems to happen. He’s still stuck with long, chicken legs, and he’s so bony that if he landed on you, or bumps into you, it’s bound to smart. As for facial features, he would be handsome if not for the perpetual scowl he always wears. Even though he’s still a teenager, he has a few fine lines around his lips and eyes from all the scowling. The severity of his hooked nose only adds to his scowls, and even when he opts for a more blank expression, his nose, as well as his eyes, still give him a dark, disdainful look. As for the severity of his eyes, they are a dark hazel, more green than brown, which are usually narrowed in observation. He doesn’t talk much, but it’s the eyes that are always cast upon a scene in speculation that show he’s paying close attention. Biography: Liam was born in a small town outside of Canterbury, England to a middle income, but upstanding family. The pregnancy with Liam greatly weakened his mother. After giving birth, she spent months in bed, until eventually the strain became too much for her and she passed away. His father, Victor, and two older brothers, Aaron and Tom, felt that Liam‘s birth was to blame, and from the moment of his mother’s death harbored a hatred for baby Liam. Aaron and Tom both loved to torment little Liam because of their mother's death, and he’d always been a weird child. As a child, Liam would often be found in the woods outside their home, playing with the dead animals, trying to figure out how they had died or what they were made up of. His brothers often found this disgusting and had thought they could beat it out of him, or at least teach him a lesson about behaving like a proper younger brother. Their father did nothing to stop these antics, secretly encouraging the older sons to continue while he locked himself in his study, constantly drinking himself into a stupor. As the years went by, Liam grew increasingly withdrawn, having learned it was better to keep his emotions to himself, and acted out secretly by attacking animals and throwing himself into his studies and writing. He had tried briefly to act out violently in school, but after so many calls home and the beating that would ensue from that, he found it was better to pretend his was normal and merely a quiet, studious boy and keep his problems secret. By the time Liam was 13, having been trodden on by his family all his life, he finally snapped. The pressure of pretending and tired of being mistreated had become too much, and he could not stand back, not fighting, anymore. He’d spent months researching through mechanics books, car manuals and planning, and one night his plans were ready to take action. It was late before the house finally was asleep and Liam snuck into the garage to tamper under the hood of the family car. By the time he had enacted the first part of his plan, it was nearly sunrise and he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as usual before anyone was awake. That was the morning his father took his two favorite sons to a ball game. That was the morning the car brakes failed and his family ran head on into a semi. When the police investigated, it was to find the brake wires cut, among the damage done to the car. But through the questioning a suspicion, Liam kept up his perfected act of a scared, grieving child who knew nothing of the situation. Though there was suspicion, they eventually had no solid evidence against him and were forced to put him into foster care, hoping to keep a watchful eye on him. He spent the next two years in the foster system, shipped from house to house throughout England. It took that long to for his emancipation to be approved. All throughout he’d spent all his free time working odd jobs for neighbors, and when he was finally emancipated he took his savings and purchased a plane ticket for America in hopes to get away from his past and suspicion in England. To his misfortune- or luck, depending on your view- the quickest flight out led him to his new high school, Southland High. He’s kept to himself for the most part, studious and quiet, but always scowling, but secretly he still harbors the same darkness and thirst for revenge he did as a child. And he studies, he plans, playing the act of a loner until the opportune moment. After all, he has no intentions to make a mistake, only to end up in jail. Advantages: He’s very good at adapting to a situation, playing the part he needs so that he can observe, plan and then take action. He is a master of observation, and can usually find weapons, or other means of survival in most situations. Disadvantages: Liam is not a fast thinker. While he may be intelligent, he needs time to make a plan and so if he is surprised, then should it be a situation that calls for more complex survival measures, he’s screwed. He is also overly arrogant once he thinks he has won at something. He will gloat, and lord it over his victim, and completely immerse himself in a victory so that he forgets about his surroundings. Designated Number: Male Student No. 70 The above biography is as written by Rhys. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Garroting Wire Conclusion: Nothing good will come of this boy's entry into our little competition, especially not for any of his little peers. I see this one as a contender, provided that he doesn't freeze up and let himself explode in a danger zone or something to that effect. Those English boys always were a tad crazy...*cackles* Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Lulu Altaire Collected Weapons: Garroting Wire (issued weapon), Stapler (from Clive Maxwell) Allies: Anna Kateridge, Lulu Altaire, Carson Baye, Lauren Howard, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, James Martinek Enemies: Bobby Jacks, Madison Conner, Neil Sinclair, Kimmy Redmond Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Liam, in chronological order. V3: *Battle of Epic Proportions *Slow Chemical *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One By One *Death and All His Friends Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Liam Black. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students